Just Friends
by rmhale
Summary: Harry wants Draco in his life forever, even if Draco will never feel what he does in return. Birthday drabbles written for ArcadianMaggie's birthday. HxD


**A/N: To my normal readers, this is Harry and Draco slash, if that is not your thing, don't read it. I am an avid lover of H/D slash and so is the birthday girl, so I went with it and wrote her a set of drabbles from our favorite wizards.**

**Thank you to OnTheTurningAway for being an awesome beta and putting the blog together so quickly. Thanks to Leo-Draconis, my favorite HP writer and dear friend who helped me with HP do's and don'ts.**

* * *

**_To my dear sweet Maggie,_**

**_Okay, for you I broke my Harry and Draco cherry, because let's face it, you are as in love with these boys as I am. I hope you have a wonderful birthday my darling, you deserve it. I have thoroughly enjoyed getting to know you and the fact that you have a fic stash that includes Winnie the Pooh slash makes you 1000 kinds of awesome._**

**_So, happy birthday to one fabulous woman who I genuinely hope to meet one day. You are truly inspiring, especially your will power against Harry and Draco_**

**_Love,_**

**_Robyn_**

* * *

**THUNDER**

Watching Ginny's back as she walked away, Harry felt his stomach twist as nerves got the best of him.

Pretty soon it would be all over Hogwarts that he had broken up with the girl everyone thought Harry would marry.

Harry's heart thundered as he thought about why the separation was inevitable.

Draco Malfoy.

Since the end of the war, the two boys had formed a tentative friendship that had continued to grow.

The problem, Harry realized,was that his feelings for the Slytherin ran much deeper than the boundaries of friendship would allow.

Harry could already see his own downfall.

* * *

**VEHEMENT**

Harry sat down wrapping his arms around his knees.

He felt ill when he thought about having to face Draco; he had no idea how to act now that he knew what he felt.

Just the memory of Draco's smell filling his nose when they studied in the library made Harry warm all over.

The Gryffindor's mind was in overdrive - should he tell Draco how he felt?

With a vehement shake of his head, Harry told himself that it would only lead to humiliation and the loss of his friend.

That was a chance Harry wasn't willing to take.

* * *

**GRAZE**

Draco was running through the school, frantically looking for Potter.

He _had_ to know what happened, why the Weaslette was crying in a corner saying she and Harry were no longer together.

"Where are you, Potter?" He knew that Harry loved that blasted girl and was somewhere alone and upset.

He thought back to where they last sat talking and knew where to find his friend.

Draco walked slowly to the top of the Astronomy Tower where his eyes landed on Harry.

He walked to where the raven-haired boy sat in a corner, gently grazing his cheek with his fingers.

* * *

**BRIGHT**

Harry was startled out of his musings and looked up at Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked the very person who was causing his emotional turmoil.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as Harry looked up at him with those bright green eyes, shining in the moonlight.

"I thought you might need a friend," he whispered, clenching his hands to stop the sudden urge to envelop Potter in his arms.

_Where was it coming from? _

Draco pondered the question briefly.

_Obviously I realized that Potter needs comfort_.

That didn't explain the sudden need to kiss Harry's sadness away.

* * *

**WRAP**

Harry got more anxious as Draco sat next to him.

"I'm fine, just go," he told the gorgeous bloke who made his body ache with need.

When Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulder, Harry nearly buried his face in Draco's neck and inhaled.

But he didn't.

He needed Draco in his life too much, in any capacity.

"What happened?" Draco asked; he'd long stopped being Malfoy in Harry's mind.

Knowing a half-truth was better than lies, Harry told him, "I'm in love with someone else."

Draco's arm tightened around Harry.

Why did Harry's words cause Draco's throat to burn?

* * *

**BITTER**

Harry got lost in Draco's embrace, imagining what it would be like to hold him, kiss him, touch him.

His mind flooded with images of holding Draco's hand, lying with him at night, making a life with him.

Harry's body reacted to the thought of Draco's perfectly styled hair in chaos after Harry snogged him breathless.

It only took another moment for bitter reality to set in.

Draco would _never_ be more than his friend.

"Who is it?" Draco whispered softly.

_Oh gods, _Harry thought, _what do I say? _

Draco was busy thinking of which girl had won Harry's heart.

* * *

**TREMBLE**

"No one, it doesn't matter," Harry said, pulling away slightly.

Draco held him tighter, slowly realizing that it was jealousy and true affection he was feeling towards Harry.

For the first time in his life, Draco was faced with a situation he couldn't manipulate.

It was terrifying and he unknowingly laid his head on Harry's shoulder, turning into the warm skin of Harry's throat.

Draco felt Harry's slight tremble against his lips. Knowing it was his only chance, Draco opened his mouth against Harry's neck and tasted him with his tongue.

"Oh fuck, Draco," Harry whimpered.

Draco couldn't stop anymore.

* * *

**ERODE**

Harry felt the walls around his heart erode and disappear as Draco knelt in front of him.

The faint light allowed Harry to see the gray eyes looking deeply into his.

"Harry?" Draco whispered. "Who is it?"

Harry reached out, taking Draco's lean, angular jaw in his hands, pulling his face towards his.

When Draco's lips were merely a breadth's width from his, Harry said, "You."

Harry pressed his mouth against Draco's and when Draco's breath entered his mouth, Harry finally let go.

The two boys wrapped their arms around each other in a heated embrace, lips and tongues exploring.

* * *

**SHADOW**

Passionate kisses lead to hands roaming over each other's bodies.

Harry reveled in touching Draco.

Dreams, no matter how vivid, were of no comparison to holding Draco's slim body against his.

Draco straddled Harry's lap, both boys gasping when hardness met hardness for the first time.

With his arms wrapped around Harry, Draco slid their erections together, never taking his mouth from Harry's.

Draco moved slowly, letting the fire build within him. Before long both wizards were crying out into each other's mouths.

As they slowly calmed down, Draco leaned into Harry, whispering into his ear, "I love you too."

* * *

**Would love to hear your thoughts on these...**

**Also, check out the entire birthday blog here happybdayarcadianmaggie(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


End file.
